


Runaway

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "You're worth it"





	Runaway

It was yet another sleepless night of you staring up at the blank ceiling. No matter how much you tossed and turned begging for sleep to come it just wouldn’t. Another night of being wide awake thinking of her. She had told you to forget her- hell, you had told yourself to- but it wasn’t that simple. The stifling heat of the blankets was such a contrast to her cool touch, the memories of which still sent shivers up your spine. You could feel an ache in your chest when you thought about the fact you would never again feel the way you had felt with her. You couldn’t even appreciate the happy memories. All you felt was the hole the sniper left in your life.

You jumped as there was a crash from your living room. Shooting up in bed, you knocked everything from your bedside locker as you blindly fumbled for the switch of the lamp. The bright light and tears left you blind for a moment until you rubbed your eyes and began to creep out of bed with bated breath. The commotion had stopped leaving your rapid heartbeat and occasional creak of your damn floor to be the only sound. Grabbing your phone whatever blunt object that was at hand, you swallowed that lump in your throat and flung open the door. As soon as you did your eyes went wide and you dropped everything before falling to Amelie’s side.

“Oh shit… Amelie, what happened?” you demanded, helping her weak form from off the floor and onto the couch. Every visible inch of her was bleeding or bruised and her breathing was ragged. But despite the pain she still managed to crack a smile when she heard your voice.

“Excuse moi, Cherie,” she grunted, clutching her ribs, “I did not know where else I could turn.”

Her fingers reached up to caress your face, but it wasn’t the familiar coolness. Instead they were wet and warm from blood. You took a shaky breath and smoothed her messed hair away from her face, heart sinking at what had happened to her beautiful face. But those eyes were as captivating as ever.

“Hold on, I’m gonna get you help, you’re gonna be just fine, I promise,” you told her. Though the twang in your voice gave you away.

“No!” she gasped, hissing as she moved to physically stop you. You hushed her and eased her back down. “You can’t. Talon cannot find me. Any hospital would but us both at risk. They cannot find us.”

“Wha… Why? Amelie, what did you do?”

She closed her eyes for a moment as she thought back on todays events and tried to find a way to put them into words. What was the easiest way she could say that she ruined both of your lives?

“I tried to break free. And in doing so I have condemned us both,” she sighed, fixing her gaze to the floor. “The found out about you and concluded that you were a threat to my conditioning. And they were right. And for that decision they have paid the price. But not all of them. There will be more and they will hunt us both down. I am sorry, Cherie.”

You hushed her apology before biting your lips to try and hold back the tears.

“Why?” you choked out, “Why did you do all this for me?”

“You’re worth it,” she replied, giving you a small smile and grabbing your wrist to press a tender kiss to it. “So, are you willing to run away with me?”


End file.
